The Teenage Life of a Genetically Modified Werewolf
by SmartieBlondie
Summary: Derek Souza wasn't normal to start with. But now he has a family that includes a genetically modified witch, a comic book loving sorcerer, a stutter-y necromancer girlfriend, an overprotective Aunt of said girlfriend, and his long-lost adopted father. This is some of what happens on his messed up life.
1. Food

**AN: First off I want to thank all my wonderful readers and all of your suggestions are welcomed.**

* * *

Derek grumbled and punched his pillow a few times attempting to get some sleep.

Nope.

Nada.

Zilch.

Zero.

No tamale.

Mmm tamales...

His stomach grumbled. Ah so _that_ was the problem. He was hungry again. He knew that was it but he hoped it wouldn't have to come to this. He was very comfortable.

But his hunger outweighed his protests.

So his inner wolf growling and sniffing the house for food he made is way downstairs.

When he got to the bottom of the stairs he was greeted by the sound of a movie and popcorn crunching.

The light from the TV screen bounced off his bare chest and he walked over to he couch, reached over, grabbed a handful off his girlfriend's popcorn and stuffed it in his mouth.

He walked away towards the kitchen the popcorn already devoured and he, his wolf, and his stomach all screaming and growling for food.

He opened the cabinets and fridge furiously. 'Gotta be something... Come on come on...' He thought impatiently.

Chloe came in wearing sweats and a yellow spaghetti strap and walked over to him

"What are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Watching The Croods."

"Joy." Replied the werewolf sarcastically.

"Humph. Well you never did answer my question. Why are you up?"

"I'm hungry."

"But you ate dinner. And half of Simon's dinner. And some of Kit's. And then three extra helpings. With ham."

"What can I say? I'm a growing werewolf."

"Ugh. Whatever. Let's make you a weeks worth of food and watch the movie. I just started and we can rewind."

"Only if you make bacon"

And bacon she made. And they also got the Lucky Charms. And root beer. And a glass of water. And another bowl of popcorn. And yogurt. And Mac 'n' Cheese. And crackers. And two pears. And a peach.

So they went to watch the movie.

Halfway through Derek, spoke again.

"I'm hungry..." He mumbled sheepishly.

"Aw whatever. I need to work on my cooking skills anyways. Legs go his overgrown puppy."

"Woof."

Four hours later Kit, Aunt Lauren, Tori, and Simon walked downstairs groggily met with the sight of Murdoch Mysteries on the TV, piles of eaten food on the coffee table, floor and couch, and Derek and Chloe walking to the couch each holding mounds of food.

When they got there Derek put the stuff on a clear patch of floor, wiped everything off of the assorted furniture with his arm, picked the food up, set it down on the table and started eating.

He got everything but the orange that Chloe was peeling.

Confused and groggy they just went back upstairs to sleep waiting until a more godly hour to scold them about the lack of a marshmallowy cereal and bacon.

Except Simon and Tori. They walked over to the couch and held out their hands. Derek - understanding the gesture, reached over to the big plate of bacon strips and handed them each ten.

As they walked away he stole one of Simon's and popped it in his mouth.

One episode later he looked at Chloe. Wordlessly she got up and pulled him along already planning out the menu.

What could he say? He was a growing werewolf.


	2. The Newspaper, The Leash, And The Wolf

**AN: I was thinking about in one of the hooks Chloe saw Derek coming up to her with a roll of newspaper in hand angrily and she had muttered "Bad Chloe." So inspiration for this crack fic came up.**

* * *

Tori thought that Chloe could not do anything to annoy Derek.

She would be proven wrong.

Chloe grinned as she kneeled over Derek's unconcious but stirring form and put what she was holding around his neck.

It was already ten and he hadn't got out of bed.

Last night it was cold so he wore only his sweats.

She grinned and yelled, "DEREK! ASSORTED MEATS!" He was up like a rocket.

Meat always did the trick.

He grumbled not noticing what was around his neck and made his way downstairs not bothering for a shirt. Chloe followed after him wordlessly.

He thought it odd but kept it to himself.

Before he could step I tot he kitchen something pulled at his neck.

Confused he turned around to find Chloe. Holding a leash. That attached to him.

"No. Bad Derek. We go for walks before breakfast."

"Chloe. Let go of the leash."

"Nope."

"Let go."

"No.

"Yes."

"No."

Derek growled and Chloe mockingly shook her head and wagged her finger muttering _'tsk tsk'_. As if scolding him.

She took out a roll of newspaper and said, "Bad Derek."

"You wouldn't."

And with that the newspaper slapped him on the chest.

"Bad wolfie."

"Don't call me that."

Smack from the paper.

"Ugh. Just gimme food!" He groaned.

"I don't think so..."

He knew this was the last straw. He widened his eyes and whined pitifully.

One second. Two seconds.

"Fine." She sighed. With one hand on the leash and one holding the newspaper she went in the kitchen. Immediately the family looked up to the sight of Derek being pulled by a green leash with Chloe holding onto it newspaper in hand.

"What could I do!" He hissed at them while she wasn't looking. "She has a roll of newspaper!" Tori snorted and Simon looked like he was going to bust out laughing. Kit sighed wearily and Lauren rubbed her temples not believing it.

Chloe turned to him and he shrunk back a bit eying the newspaper warily.

She held put a plate of bacon, ham, and sausage. She wordlessly say down at the table and Derek cautiously sat down next to her.

He ate slowly never taking his eyes off of his girlfriends hand.

When he reached for some water and his elbow hit a orange. He cringed and Chloe smacked him with the paper.

He whined and sat down motionlessly. Slouching and still never taking his eyes off of the newspaper.

That night after a long and tiring day of Chloe treating him like a dog he sighed and slammed into bed not even tucking himself in or changing.

"Bro, why'd ya let her smack you with a newspaper?" Inquires Simon.

Derek got up and shivered. "Newspapers. The bane of existence."

Chloe came in to give Simon his newspaper back and as she reached out to give it to him Derek yelped and dove under the covers attempting to hide himself from the paper. Nobody had seen him that freaked out.

He didn't get out that morning until Chloe had solemnly swore to him that she wouldn't keep the newspaper in hand. And that he would get an extra plate of her meat. Yum.


	3. Screaming Overprotective Aunts

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU MONGREL!"

* * *

Wait! Hold it! Backtrack! Rewind the video! Let's start from last night instead. Okay... Where's the tape... C'mon... Ah here we go. Well let's get started then!

* * *

Chloe was tripping over her feet and Derek wasn't much better. Chloe had to put her stuff away and they were both exhausted from tonight's Change.

Derek's shirt was torn to shreds in a game of tug-of-war and he had no shoes. He didn't bother putting his jeans back on either. He was too tired.

So the couple went into Chloe's bedroom and a once she for everything away she collapsed on the unmade bed covers still at her feet.

She didn't change simply falling into bed wearing only one orange sock, purple booty shorts, and a spaghetti strap.

Unfortunately she forgot that she was still holding Derek's hand making the werewolf fall on the bed beside her.

Both were to tired to do anything and Derek simply reached over and pulled up the covers as Chloe snuggled into his bare chest. They both sighed in content and fell asleep not to be disturbed by anything until eleven the next morning.

Both teenagers were rudely awoken by a screaming Aunt Lauren.

Tori had come in for advice on which of her capris looked best on her but seeing what she saw she told Simon.

Who had to see for himself.

And two teenagers peering suspiciously into another teenagers room and giggling is well-suspicious.

So naturally Kit and Lauren had decided to see what all the fuss was about which instigated the over protective Aunt's telling.

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU _MONGREL_!"

Derek's response was to groan and borrow deeper into the pillows. Chloe's was to groggily put her head up, blink, groan, and go back against her boyfriends comfy chest.

Aunt Lauren stomped over to t he bed and ripped off the covers until it went down to their knees and started yelling louder Ah what she found.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER YOU MUTT!? WHY THE HELL ARE YOU UNCLOTHED!?" She ranted. Derek angrily took one of the unused pillows on their bed and flung it at the raging female in front of him.

"SHUT IT WOMAN! IM TIRED AND I WANNA SLEEP! WAIT A FEW HOURS BEFORE YOU DECIDE TO PISS OFF A GENETICALLY MODIFIED WEREWOLF WHO JUST CHANGED LAST NIGHT WILL YA!?" And before she could reply he pulled the covers back over them and tried to get some Z's.

In the end Tori used her new silence spell or 'Shut Up a Or I'll Abracadabra You Into Being A Friggin Mute' as she liked to call it. And one of Simon's freeze spells followed by Kit's spell to make people unconscious.

**AN: and there you have it kiddies! Sorry it was so crappy but whaddaya gonna do about it eh?**


	4. Why Derek Flings Stuff At Aunt Lauren

AN: Yaay! I love this one! So fun to make! Wheee! First one I have done in this with Chloe's POV. Some of these will be in other POV's but will mainly be focusing on Derek.

* * *

(Chloe POV)

'_He pulled me against him. Then he bent down, breath warming my lips. My pulse was racing so fast I could barely breathe. I was sure he'd stop again and I tensed, waiting for that hesitation, stomach twisting. His lips touched mine, and still I kept waiting for him to pull back.  
His lips pressed against mine, then parted. Then he kissed me. __**Really**__ kissed me-arms tightening around me, mouth moving against mine, firm, like he'd made up his mind that this was what he wanted and he wasn't backing down again.  
I slid my arms around his neck. His tightened around me and he scooped me up, lifting me off my feet, kissing me like he was never going to stop, and I kissed him back the same way, like I didn't _**_want_**_ him to ever stop.  
It was a perfect moment, one where nothing else mattered. All I could feel was him. All I could taste was his kiss. All I could hear was the pounding of his heart. All I could think about was him, and how much I warned this, and how incredibly luck I was to get it, and how tight I was going to hold onto it.  
This is what I wanted. This guy. This life. This __**me**__. I was never getting my old life back, and I didn't care. I was happy. I was safe. I was right where I warned to be.'_

He gently pushed me back onto a tree and somehow even more deepened the kiss. I could feel all the passion and love between us dancing around like firefly's.

We went on like that for five more minutes until we heard Tori from the distance, "YO! Wolf Boy! Zombie Chick! Where are you!" She yelled.

"Over here!"

"And why the Fruit Loops are you there!?"

"Cuz Simon was colouring, Aunt Lauren was being annoyingly overprotective, Kit was being too hug-loving and you're just plain mean today!"

"And Fluffy is just oh so pleasant is he?"

"More then you!"

"Let's just go." Yes I win!

As we walked back they suspected nothing. MUAHAHAHA! I'm really not myself today...

We wanted to see how long it would take for them to figure it out.

One week later after our first kiss we were _still_ secretly dating. Come on! Seriously! We didn't make it that hard to figure out either!

Derek came into the kitchen as I was in my pink and purple long panama bottoms, white T-Shirt, and Zombie slippers. Seriously, if you're a necromancer _embrace_ it girlfriend!

I was making the toast and everyone else was sitting at the table chatting when Derek came in. Clad in only his sweatpants (No T-Shirt! Yay!) he went up to me and said gruffly, "Morning."

"Good morning!" I replied cheerfully. "Err... Chloe."

"Mmm hmm?"

"Bacon?" He pleaded using his puppy dog eyes.

I looked at him briefly and smiled hiding it with my hair. "Only if you give me something I want first."

The others watched the scene with interest, like a preview to a new movie coming out.

"Hmm... Do you want orange juice?"

"Nope"

"Grapes?"

"Nope."

"New socks with little wanna as on them?"

"Didn't know you were that creative, I'll be looking forward to my Christmas present. And nope."

"Hmm well what about... This?" He then used his finger to turn my head to him, guided me on top of the founder and staking his arms around my waist, he kissed me slowly on the lips.

Once we parted I said, "So crispy or extra-crispy?"

Before he could reply our kiss just processed with the others and we had- err- _different_ reactions.

Kit: "Protection, Children!" We rolled our eyes at that one.

Tori: "Eh, what?" ... She then grinned " Well at least we know what you did last week in the woods!"

Simon: "WOOT WOOOT!" *insert crazy Simon-like happy dance with magical sorcerer lights with flashes and little sparkly letters that spelled out, 'FINALLY!' In box letters.

Aunt Lauren: She stood in angrily and abruptly and stalked closer. (Not too close mind you, she still was scared and prejudiced about Derek.) "GET AWAY FROM MY CHLOE YOU MUTT! WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER! WHAT DID YOU DO!?"

"Well someone's grumpy." I muttered.

Derek cracked a smile and picked up one of the uncooked bacon strips and flung it right at Aunt Lauren's face. It hit home.


	5. A Very a Scary Breakfast Wolf

**AN:Thanks for reading and reviewing, sorry if this isn't very good but I sorta had the idea and just decided to of run with it. :)**

* * *

Derek had figured out how to change into a wolf at will last night with Chloe's help.

Now, she was riding him back to the house, the early sunrise making her hair shine brighter.

When they got there Chloe went in first as they wanted to scare the others.

Chuckling softly but coming out as a growl-sigh hybrid he waited until she had started talking with Simon, Lauren, Kit and Tori. They asked her where she had been. She replied she was on a morning stroll.

Where was Derek?

'Scouting. Even though it was safe and had been for awhile, his wolf is still on edge.' She replied coolly having practiced this in her head, he knew.

They all sighed as if they had a feeling except Lauren who Harrumphed. She still didn't like Derek all that much.

That was his cue.

He burst through the doors and in front of Chloe snarling, spitting and growling all his fur on end.

Really he looked fearsome as hell.

Tori screamed. Simon screamed. Kit gasped then screamed.  
Lauren was scream-ing. Loudly.

He turned it up a notch jumping back and forth and everything.

More screaming.

Simon was obviouslytrying to collect himself. Tori was behind Kit. Kit was still frozen thinking on how he could attack the wolf without hurting Chloe.

Derek knew them all inside and out.

Finally Chloe jumped on his back and petted his head, effectively looking like she was calming him down.

Wich she was.

He whined. He was just getting in character!

They all stood frozen in shock.

Chloe was riding the rabid wolf.

Chloe was calming a rabid wolf.

Chloe wasn't dead by rabid wolf.

Ehh... What?

"Everyone. Derek's back from patrol."

It took them a few seconds but in the end they'd understood. They started coming up to him but he growled again making it seem likes he wasn't Derek, but actually a wolf.

Chloe just wanted breakfast before everything went cold.

"Oh shut it Derek!"


	6. Abnormalities and Magical Jenga

Chloe walked into the living room with Derek at her side.

What she saw didn't surprise her in the slightest.

Tori and Simon were fighting throwing magic spells at each to her and cursing.

Kit was practicing his animal conjuring and a penguin was running around missing it's left foot.

Aunt Lauren was sulking and glaring at Derek muttering about how he was a rabid mutt.

Chloe discreetly turned her head to Derek and looked him in his green eyes.

Smiling she said, "You know, there was a time in my life where this-" She said gesturing to the chaos presented to her"-would be considered abnormal."

And so they called everyone to the couch to play a game of magical Jenga with Tori teleporting blocks, Simon using telepathy, Kit messing with physics, Derek using his big brain to out smart Jenga with physics, Lauren was playing regularly, and Chloe was playing like her Aunt.

"Completely normal." She muttered, shaking her head.


	7. Rabies Shots

Derek struggled furiously on the vets metal table.

How dare they!

How dare they put a spell on him making him unable to be human until they decided he could be!

How dare they put a muzzle in him!

And how dare they take him to this blasted VET!

He-He was a monster this ! He had no right!

Derek struggled furiously on the cold metal slab, but was unable to get out of the restrictions put on him by Simon, Kit, Chloe, Tori, and five other guards, who were all incredulous as to how the canine could still be hard to keep still even with all the combined strength of all nine humans.

The stupid vet also tried to give him sedation.

Ha! Sedate _him!_

If he could he would have told the vet to kiss his furry ass if he thought he could sedate a pissed werewolf.

Contrary to popular ex-runaway household beliefs he did_ not_ have rabies! Squirrels were truly evil and newspapers were scary!

How they didn't know that was completely beyond him.

But rabies shots he was given.

He felt the needle slide in and out of his skin and as the vet put the needle away to get the next shot Derek broke through his bonds and howled in triumph.

"A truly beautiful specimen Derek is-" The man was cut off my a mound of angry black fur jumping at his face.

Derek ripped his clothing, pissed on his face, and dropped a 'Spay and Neuter Today!' Poster on the mans face. And pissed on that too. He also took the doctor's veterinary grad certificate, ripped it to shreds, chewed it, and spit it out on the mans face.

All before the others could subdue him.

He was quite proud of his work actually.

Finally he stopped and turned around, away from the groaning veterinarian and looked at Chloe with big green innocent eyes.

"Derek! How could you!"

He barked.

"This is unacceptable! He needs to be properly neutered or this will happen again and-" the man was yet again cut off by the canine.

Derek growled and stalked towards . The wolf then proceeded to put a few towels on the mans face and plopped right down on the vets nose Effectively breaking it with the deliberate butt-blow.

He once again fixed everyone with a innocent but warning stare.

From that day on nobody mentioned neutering, rabies shots for wolves, or in the household. Ever. They learned their lesson, and they learned it well.

Oh, and the veterinarian decided to be a human doctor instead.


	8. Emotions

**Extra fluffy!Eep!**

* * *

Broken. _The boy's body laying there, Simon looking at him with disbelief._

Sad. _This is my fault. It's my fault were here at Lyle. I'm sorry Simon._

Alone. _Nobody. All alone._

Angry. _Simon seems to have a new girlfriend. Why am I angry?_

Nervous. _Simon says we should leave. I agree. Soon. Very soon._

Raging. _Simon should to be flirting with my mate! Wait. Mate?_

Unsure. _What if we don't find him? What of they catch us? What if I hurt someone? What if..._

Surprised. _It's happening..._

Pain. _Agh! It hurts so bad... I hope Simon doesn't find me._

Worried. _What if I hurt her?_

Thankful. It's comforting to have your hand there. Thank you.

Anxious. Where are they?

Running. _We can't let those two werewolves find us._

Discover. _Thank everything Simon and Chloe are okay. We all made it._

Amazed._ We did it! We found Andrew!_

Jealousy._ She s going on a date with Simon. Figures..._

Betrayal. _I can't believe he would do that. No matter. We have to leave._

Deflated. _She would never love me._

Success. _We did it! We saved everyone and damaged the Edison Group!_

Unwilling._ I will not leave her because her alone Aunt says so... Will I? No. She's my mate. _

Amazing. _She loves me back. My mate. My Chloe loves me back. And we finally can show it._


	9. A Very Furry Christmas

It was Christmas Morning and Chloe, Simon, Tori, and Liz (Who nobody could see) were around the Christmas Tree.

Chloe was worried about where her boyfriend was. He wasn't in the bed that morning, or around the house. He didn't pick up his cell earthier.

Finally, after waiting for twenty minutes the group decided to simply start. Albeit reluctantly on Chloe's part.

Tori went first. Obviously.

She ripped open her gift not bothering to make it civilized. The poor Rudolph's were torn apart from each other and scattered on Tori's purple pyjama pants with little black witch hats.

She gasped at what was in there. Carefully, she fished out a leather bound Oxford Dictionary sized book titled: 'A Guide to Witchcraft, Spells, Potions, Rituals, and More'.

"Thank you so much Chloe!" She screeched much to everyone's surprise and hugged poor Chloe so fiercely she thought she might have to go to the doctor about her ribs.

Vaguely Chloe wondered what it would be like to do just that. Just sit down and be like "Oh yeah. You see Doctor MacKenzie, my witch friend smothered me in a hug so my ribs have some damage. The many joys of Christmas!"

After Tori glared at everyone and made them promise to never tell anyone of the previous events she placed the book down like it were a newborn baby.

Next was Simon. He got a huge amount of art supplies courtesy of his Dad and Derek.

In the end the presents were,

Tori: A Witch Hat with antlers from Simon. (He got a punch for that)  
The Witch Guide previously mentioned.  
New shoes from Lauren.  
Lastly, she got a bunch of Soul Eater anime's from Derek. (She loved Blaire and  
Maka)

Simon: Art Supplies from Derek and Kit.  
A shirt that said a 'Keep Calm and Be A Wizard' with a picture of a wand  
and sparkles instead of the traditional crown.  
Black Nike's from Chloe.

Kit and Lauren outright refused to have any presents.

Liz got new markers and paper from everyone and some prank gear from Simon and Chloe.

Chloe got some boots from Kit and Lauren, a charm bracelet with a witch hat charm(Tori), a wand(Simon) a wolf head(Derek) , and a male and a female arguing (Kit and Lauren) on them. It was from Everyone. Obviously, each charm represented one of her family.

Chloe also got a black T-Shirt with a video camera with its roll hanging loose from Derek.

There was just one present other then Derek's presents under the tree.

It was a metre in length and width. The huge thing was wrapped in zombies holding candy canes and wearing Santa Hats. Some riding reindeer like horses.  
It was another from Derek.

She opened it, careful not to rip too much paper and as she looked back at it to open up the lid the top popped open.

Out from the box came a black wolf with emerald green eyes. It had a big red bow on its neck and a candy cane in its mouth.

Chloe laughed and petted it.

Her boyfriend-turned-canine jumped into her lap and they opened his presents for him, the wolf barking out his thanks.

But in the end, his favourite present was his festive girlfriend.

Her favourite present was her hard headed boyfriend.

The others' favourite present was Chloe's face when Derek jumped out of the box.


	10. I Want A Werewolf For Christmas!

**Look guys, I know I haven't been updating and I'm really sorry but u have been really busy and I am so lucky for this time right now that I have to write this. So I hope you enjoy my Christmas updates!**

Derek was looking around for Chloe. They were going to start decorating the ginger bread man and she had the supplies and they couldn't start without her.  
He certainly didn't expect her to be singing to a Christmas carol karaoke that was pumping out from the tiny stereo and dancing as she prepared some candy.

_"I want a werewolf for Christmas  
Only a werewolf will do  
Don't want a doll  
No dinky tinker toy  
I want a werewolf to laugh with and enjoy_

_I want a werewolf for Christmas  
I don't think Santa Claus will mind do you  
He won't have to use  
A dirty chimney flue  
Just bring him through the front door  
That's the easy thing to do_

_I can see me now on Christmas morning  
Creeping down the stairs  
Oh what joy and what surprise  
When I open up my eyes  
To see a canine hero standing there_

_I want a werewolf for Christmas  
Only a wolf will do  
No crocodiles  
No rhinoceroses  
I only like werewolfs!  
And werewolfs seem to like me too_

_( instrumental and lots of crazy dancing)_

_Lyle and Edison says a werewolf would eat me up but then  
Teacher says a werewolf is a fictional thing again_

_There's lots of room for him  
In our two car garage  
I'd feed him there  
And play games with him there  
And give him his massage!_

_I can see me now on Christmas morning  
Creeping down the stairs  
Oh what joy and what surprise  
When I open up my eyes  
To see a canine hero standing there_

_I want a werewolf for Christmas  
Only a werewolf will do  
No crocodiles  
Or rhinoceroses-es  
I only like werewolfuses-es  
And werewolves seem to like me too!"_

In the end they were the tango around the kitchen and Derek was  
substituting 'Hippo' with 'Necromancer' and Chloe was still doing 'Werewolf' instead of 'Hippo'.

What a weird sight it must have been for Tori, Kit, Lauren and Simon when they walked through the threshold expecting to find the couple kissing and instead finding the two singing lunatics doing the tango and eating their candy.

They all ended up doing it too though, everyone completely forgetting about the gingerbread house sitting in the other room.


	11. Squirrel VS Canine: A Bloody War

I was gonna post this up awhile who but I forgot and I was combing through my dice nets and it was like 'Hellooo!' And I had forgotten it even existed. Learn something new every day eh? But anyways, you guys remember when the gang took Derek to the vet? This is the event that made them take him there.

* * *

Derek absolutely, positively, no doubt about it, freaking hated squirrels.

Fuzzy, dirty, nut-gathering, buck toothed, no meat, bastards!

So imagine what he felt when he saw one of the blasted rodents in his yard.

He automatically changed into a wolf and mentally prepared for a brave and bloody battle.

After all squirrels were evil. Possibly more so then the Edison Group were.

His growling and snarling woke up the other members of the household as they curiously watched him from one window on the top floor.

Who wouldn't when you're resident werewolf goes outside looking pissed  
as fuck, ready to attack thin air?

"Maybe he has rabies?" Suggested Tori.

They thought it a valid idea.

Until they saw what happened next.

Wolf and Squirrel in bloody combat. Or at least that's what it was to the two combatants.

To the almost-humans and human upstairs it looked cute.

After all two balls of fuzzy wrestling were one giant ball of fuzzy huggable cuteness... Right?

In the end the squirrel ran up a tree like the bloody coward it was and Derek marched proudly back into the house.

Upon turning into a human he let put a whoop, made some bacon and plopped down on the couch to play video games, all the while patting himself on the back for a job well done.


	12. Derek Eats Through Happy Feet

**Cuz Derek is half wolf and wolves eat raw meat. Like seriously, why the heck not? Anyways, thanks for favouriting, reviewing and all that. If you have any suggestions you can either PM or review and I will try to write it and I'll give you credit for the idea (duh). Happy New Year and all that jazz!**

* * *

"Hungry." Said Derek all of a sudden in the middle of a family movie.

Chloe paused Happy Feet and reached beside the couch.

She pulled up a doggy bag of something squishy, brownish, and a little bloody.

Chloe out on some plastic gloves she dug out from her pocket and picked up the T-Bone steak.

Derek started salivating.

"Will you munch quietly?"

He nodded, never taking his eyes off of the steak that was in his girlfriends hands.

"Good." She praised and threw the slightly bloody, raw, steak into Derek's hands.

The movie was forgotten by everyone but Chloe as they watched in gross fascination as Derek slowly chewed the steak, a look of bliss on his face, as he occasionally licked blood off of his fingers.

"Holy Crap. It just hit me. My brother's a half wolf." Muttered Simon as Derek bit off two inches of meat from the steak.


	13. Don't Mess With An Alpha

The family of six was walking back to their home when a rustle of bushes was heard. Derek pushed the others back as he sniffed the air, green eyes wary.

"Derek?" Whispered Tori as she looked around, now frightened.

A blur erupted from the hushed infront of stout and there stood a boy, probably around fourteen or fifteen. He had stringy brown hair and brown eyes. He was tan and wore a red T-Short with brown cargo shorts. The strange boy growled and Derek growled back.

"Loner." Growled Derek.

"Pack wolf." Growled the boy. "You better watch out or I might kill your little pack."

"Ha. Funny, pup. You couldn't kill a butterfly." Derek taunted and the others watched in a sort of scary fascination. Chloe also watched with as much fear as her family,,but acted like this had happened before.

The boy seemed to not like being taunted as he lunged forward, growling and snarling.

Derek just caught his fist and twisted it. A sickening crack was heard and the boy yelped in pain. He seemed to try and ignore his now obviously sprained wrist and punched Derek in the stomach with his other hand. Derek sucked his stomach in and the punch landed without hurting or winding him at all.

Derek took his chance and grabbed the boy's shoulder flipping him and then pinned him down by putting a hand on his throat and pushing him down with a hand.

"Didn't your momma tell you not to mess with an alpha?" He said and the boy's eyes widened considerably as he realized his grave mistake.

"Humph. I take that as a yes. Name?" Derek growled and the boy choked out, "Nathan."

"Well then, Nathan. You have four seconds to get your furry ass outta here before I squeezes the life outta you. Understand?" And with that Derek let go. The boy, Nathan, scrambled to his feet and ran as fast as he could, his head down as he fled Into the dense green brush.

"Thanks Derek." Said Chloe.

"Couldn't have 'im harm my pack eh?" He replied to his girlfriend and she smiled.


	14. She Shoots The Jerky, She Scores!

The family (minus Lauren who was shopping) were around the living room lounging in different spots.

"I'm bored." Complained Tori as she picked at some strawberries from the food lain out on the coffe table.

"Me too." Sighed Chloe. Suddenly she brightened up and the others watched curiously as she picked up some beef jerky and went to sit on top of the couch.

"Derek, sit behind the coffe table." She ordered.

Derek grinned as he understood what his girlfriend was going to do and the others watched, befuddled, as he opened his mouth wide.

The next thirty minutes were spent watching, amazed, as Chloe flung pieces of jerky into her boyfriend's mouth like a game and Tori had started to keep tally on how many were caught using a pen and napkin.

"It's an art." Commented Simon as he watched his brother devour a whole piece of jerky in one bite. The others couldn't help but agree.


	15. The Disappearing Act of Derek's Pizza

Kit closed the door with a foot as he balanced five boxes of pizza in his hands.

"I'm home!" He called as he walked to the living room, having already taken off his shoes using only his feet to achieve his goal. He was an expert at that since he was the one usually carrying the most stuff.

Once he got to the living room he found the teen lounging lazily. Tori was watching her show, 'Pretty Big Liars' or something of the sort her eyes glued to the screen as some girls who could pass for models talked.

Simon was sketching, recording how boring the last few days were. Personally, Kit thought a few boring days were good. It was better than being shot by an evil group. But hey, what did he know? He was just an adult.

Chloe was sleeping on the couch about a metre away from Tori and Derek's head was in her lap as he too took a nap. Her hand was in his hair and it was fairly obvious Chloe had tried and failed to be as interested as her witch friend in the show on the screen.

Basically, they were ignoring him.

Kit sighed and called again, "Pizza!"

They were up and at the coffee table like rockets.

Simon flashed in some and Tori floated three bottles of water from the fridge.

Kit shook his head in a mixture of wonder and amazement. It could never cease to amaze him the ways his kids used their powers. Training? Nope. Using them to lost in a coke or change the channel on the screen? It seemed that's what they thought their powers were supposed to do.

He put down his pepperoni pizza on the kitchen table and walked over tothe coffee table, the other four boxes still in his hands.

"Alright!" He said cheerfully. "Here's you're Hawaiian pizza." Said Kit as he put the box in front of Chloe, Simon and Tori.

"Thank you !" Chirped Chloe as she carefully took a slice, not wanting torip the cheese.

"Mmrmph!" Agreed the other two teens as they stuffed themselves.

"And your meat lovers supreme." Kit lowered the other three boxes in front of his werewolf son.

Almost immediately two slices were gone.

Derek, like his siblings, mumbled his thanks into a slice of pizza while the others stared slack jawed as he basically annihilated the pizza.

Well, all except for Chloe. She seemed to have expected it and just passed him a water bottle as she watched the others faces, seemingly amused with their reactions to her boyfriends occasionally animalistic tendencies.

Four minutes later Derek was licking his fingers wishing there was more and Simon's pizza slice fell out of his hand, following his jaws example as it swiftly travelled to the ground.

"What?"


	16. The Beautiful Language of Grunts

"Hey Derek?" Said Simon as he flipped through his sketchbook.

Derek grunted and didn't look up from his book about quantum physics as he sat next to his girlfriend who's head was on his shoulder as she watched 'How To Train Your Dragon."

"Derek?"

Another grunt.

"Why do you always grunt! Use language!" Yelled Tori as she looked up from the screen to fix her gaze on her brother.

Chloe looked at Tori and said, "He _is_ using language."

"Yeah right." Snorted the witch as she crossed her arms, still glaring at Derek.

"How is a grunt _language_?"

"A grunt means 'what' or 'maybe' depending on context. A snort means 'whatever' and a snort with an eye roll means 'yeah right'. A whine means he's hungry. A growl means he's pissed or annoyed, depending on the situation. Completely ignoring you means 'no'. A grunt and a shift means 'sure' or 'yes'." Derek grinned at his girlfriend's knowledge when it came to his wordless language and she went back to watching the village of Berk get destroyed by a small boy.

"...Freaky..." Muttered Tori and Simon as they stared at Chloe, ignoring Hiccup telling his father about how the village 'could use a little less feeding' in favour of thinking about the advantages of knowing that language.


End file.
